Methods for genome partitioning, i.e., separating selected regions of a genome from other regions, find use in a variety of genomic analysis applications, including, but not limited to SNP analysis, sequencing, mutation detection and the detection of chromosomal rearrangements. This disclosure relates, in part, to a method for genome partitioning.